A tablet computer, or other portable electronic device, (collectively referred to herein as “tablet”) can be used with a keyboard and stand device. Often, the keyboard and stand are integrally formed in a bulky and cumbersome device. When coupled to the keyboard, the tablet and the keyboard can form a dual-usage portable computer and may be cumbersome to users who wish to have a portable and detachable keyboard and stand for their tablet. Users may further wish to view their tablets from multiple angles and positions, depending on the desired use of the tablet. Often, stand devices are inflexible in their operating positions. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device that solves the aforesaid problems.